Alice la chasseuse de dragon d'eau
by sofiahime
Summary: Nouvelle protagoniste, Alice qui arrive après la décision de Fairy Tail pour participer aux grand jeux magiques, pour plus, il faudra me lire. (Désolé, toujours pas douée pour les résumés


**Chapitre 01** :

**MES DEBUTS**

Salut, moi c'est Alice, je suis une chasseuse de dragon d'eau, j'ai 19 ans et le dragon qui m'a enseigné la magie se nomme Circée. Après moult dispute avec ma grand-mère (qui m'a élevée après le départ de Circée), je peu enfin faire partie d'une guilde. Et la guilde que j'ai choisie c'est Fairy Tail, quand j'étais plus jeune, j'étais fan de cette guilde, réputé pour être l'entreprise n°1 de démolition de tout Fioré et les plus grands fêtards du royaume, même si la guilde ne jouit plus de sa réputation d 'en temps je veux quand-même l'intégrer. De plus, la rumeur cour que les membres principaux disparus il y a sept ans sont revenus (les membres les plus puissants), ainsi que trois chasseurs de dragons comme moi, génial, oups là je m'enflamme, pas bon , on respire. Demain matin, je serais arrivée à Magnolia et je ne suis pas seule Lilyne m'accompagne, en fait on est inséparable toute les deux, on à grandi ensemble (précision Lilyne est une chatte blanche très coquette qui parle et qui a la capacité de voler, avec un caractère digne d'une tigresse), ah je suis impatiente.

Ah, Magnolia, c'est une jolie ville, maintenant direction la guilde. Oui, mais je sais où est la guilde moi. Après avoir demander à quelques personnes, on m'indiqua mon chemin, surprise ! La guilde est en-dehors de la ville, arrivée sur place, encore une surprise, la guilde a l'air d'une vielle auberge.

En entrant, la guilde était d'un calme olympien (ça m'a surpris, il n'y avait personne),je fus accueillis par une jeune femme, aux cheveux mi-long, bleu foncés et au sourire chaleureux :

bienvenue, me dit-elle,

bonjour, je suis bien à Fairy Tail ?

oui, que puis-je pour vous ?

je voudrais intégrer la guilde, c'est possible ?

biensûr, je vais appeler le Maître, je vous en prie asseyez-vous,

Je prie place au bar avec Lilyne en attendant qu'elle revienne, à l'intérieur c'est petit, mais reste chaleureux.

Bonjour, jeunes demoiselles, je suis Macarov Drear, le Maître de la guilde, Kinana m'a dit que tu voulais intégrer la guilde,

oui, enfin si c'est possible,

je n'y vois pas d'objection, comment appel-tu ?

Alice Forbs,

moi c'est Lilyne,

dit-moi Lilyne tu es une exceed n'est ce pas,

exceed, qu'est ce que c'est ?

les exceeds sont des chats ayant la capacité de parler et de voler, c'est bien ton cas,

oui,

nous avons trois membres qui sont aussi des exceeds, tu vas te faire de nouveaux amis, quant-a toi Alice qu'elle est ta spécialité ?

je suis une chasseuse de dragon d'eau,

vraiment, hé bien cela nous feras un total de quatre chasseur de dragon à la guilde, c'est une magie tellement rare, encore une chose tu as déjà fait partie d'une guilde,

non

et pourquoi ?

grand-mère, ne voulait pas que je quitte le village et Circée m'avait demandé d'être discrète jusqu'à ma majorité, mais cela ne pas empêché de m'entraîner et m'améliorer,

qui est Circée ?

C'est le dragon qui m'a élevé,

je vois tu as un bon état d'esprit, dans ce cas soit la bienvenue,

ah, merci,

Kinana, veut-tu bien m'apporter le tampon,

biensûr, Maître, … tenez,

alors ma petite Alice où veut-tu la marque de la guilde ?

ici, sur le haut de mon bras droit et en bleu comme mon élément,

et toi Lilyne,

dans le dos en rose,

bien, mesdemoiselles vous faite officiellement partie de Fairy Tail, félicitation,

merci, dite Monsieur Drear pourquoi la guilde est vide ?

hé bien, tout les membres sont partis s'entraîner pour les grands jeux magiques, qui auront lieu dans un mois,

géniale, je vais pouvoir y assister cette année, en attendant le tournois il faudrait que je trouve une location, vous avez des conseils,

Kinana, veux-tu accompagner Alice et Liliyne en ville pour les aider à trouver une location

merci,

Je suis donc reparti en ville avec Lilyne et Kinana, j'ai rapidement trouvé un appartement avec deux chambres, une cuisine, un salon et en bonus une jolie terrasse avec vue sur l'océan, le tout pour 150 000 joyaux par mois, le pied. Il ne me restait plus qu'à faire quelques courses, d'ailleurs Kinana c'est portée volontaire pour nous faire faire une petite visite guidé de la ville et une invitation à dîner à la guilde (en passant elle trop gentille).

Le soir, après m'être installée, je suis retournée à la guilde avec Lilyne, nous avons dîner avec le Maître et Kinana, un vrai régal comme à la maison,

Le Maître m'a proposé le lendemain d'aller voir quelques membre qui s'entraîne au pied du mont Hakobé, c'est une occasion de les rencontrer.

Arrivée sur place il y avait quatre personnes, que le Maître me présenta, le premier Luxus son petit-fils, puis Evergreen, Freed et Bixlow (le plus bizarre des quatre), en fait ils ont l'air sympas (ils sont quant même intimidant et fort)

alors, d'après le vieux t'es une chasseuses de dragon toi aussi,

oui, et toi,

moi, un peu compliqué, mais tu comprendra, plus tard, pour l'instant j'aimerais voir de quoi tu es capable,

hein, sérieux !

juste un petit échauffement, rien de bien méchant, pour faire connaissance,

heu … d … d'accord (ce que je répondis sans aucune conviction, je connaissais sa réputation de mage et l'affronter comme ça ne me rassurais pas et à voir le regard de Lilyne, elle pensait la même chose que moi),

prête,

pas vraiment, allons-y,

Il s'élança sur moi sans crier gars, je pus l'éviter de justesse en sautant sur le côté, ce qui l'arrêta pas pour autant. Il enchaîna avec hurlement de foudre … quoi ? … c'est aussi un chasseur de dragon … j'arrêtais son attaque à temps avec un mur d'eau, il était surpris tout autant que moi.

woaw, t'a réussi à l'arrêter, tu sais qu'il y a peu de personnes qui peuvent s'en venter,

et toi tu es un chasseur de dragon, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit (et pourquoi je n'ai rein sentis),

je n'en suis tout à fait un, j'ai une lacrima qui me permet d'utiliser ce pouvoir, en revanche toi je suis sûr que tu peu faire plus, montre-moi,

Et c'est repartit, il essaya de nouveau en me fonçant dessus, je l'évitais en bondissant dans les airs, Mizuga no Hoko (hurlement du dragon d'eau), il n'évitât pas mon attaque, il l'a pris de plein fouet, comme s'il voulait l'évaluer.

t'es dingue t'aurais pus l'éviter, t'as vus dans quel état tu es,

ouais, je sais, mais je … ,

voulais évaluer mon coup !

démasquer,

J'arrivais à sa auteur et fit jaillir de petits filets d'eau de la terre et les dirigeais sur Luxus, celui-ci ne comprit pas tout de suite où je voulais en venir, il était sur ses gardes, il ne comprit que lorsque j'apposais mes mains sur lui et que ses blessures commençaient à se refermer. Sur le coup fut sans voix et me dit :

toi aussi tu peu soigner,

oui, uniquement les blessures et régénérer l'énergie, pour les maladies et autres troubles ,e dois encore m'améliorer, Circée n'a pas eu le temps de les enseigner.

Circée, c'est ton dragon,

oui et c'est elle, c'est une femelle,

dit le le vieux, tu lui as proposé de participer au tournois,

non, je voulais avoir un aperçus de ses capacités, et j'avoue que j'aimerais en voir plus et si vous vous y remettiez tous les deux,

Luxus me regarda avec un grand sourire, signe qu'il n'allait pas me faire de cadeaux, j'avais intérêt à assurais, si je voulais m'en sortir en un seul morceau.

Luxus ne tarda pas à réagir, il envoya une flopée d'éclair dans ma direction. Je décidais de ne lui faire de cadeaux non plus, je soulevais un rideau de terre juste devant moi (vous vous demander comment je peu faire ça hé, c'est grand-mère qui me l'a appris, et oui c'est une mage et jadis elle fut une très puissante mage capable de contrôler les quatre éléments). Grâce au rideau de terre la foudre de Luxus fut absorbée puis relâchée dans la terre, je ne lui laissais pas le loisir d'enchaîner, Mizuga no Kagizume (coup de pied du dragon d'eau).

Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui vous deux,

ha, non, le vieux j'avais fini m'échauffer, ça devenait intéressant !

vous continueraient plus-tard, Alice comment diable as-tu fait pour ériger ce mur de terre ?

c'est grand-mère qui me l'a enseigné,

ta grand-mère est une mage, quel est son nom ?

Yoko Akari,

vraiment, tu as été aussi l'élève de la grande Yoko, (et à l'époque elle était appelée ainsi, c'est une mage qui n'a jamais fait partit d'une guilde),

enfin pour moi c'est juste grand-mère, elle m'a appris à contrôler les éléments, à lire les auras et à utiliser des sorts qui n'ont rien à voir avec la magie de chasseur de dragon,

ouais, en gros t'es plus balaise, (me dit Bixlow qui était resté silencieux depuis le début),

donc tu peu utiliser à ta guise ta magie de chasseuse de dragon et utiliser les quatre éléments (me demanda Freed),

oui et non, pour l'instant je n'arrive qu'à les utiliser pour me défendre,

c'est déjà pas mal (admit Bixlow),

dit, tout à l'heure tu à bien invoquer de l'eau, avant de soigner (dit Luxus),

oui, je me sers de l'eau pour soigner, mais aussi pour soigner et régénérer mon énergie,

tout cela est est impressionnant, Alice voudrais-tu participer au tournois, je pense que tu y aurais ta place tu es puissante et tu ne manque pas de bonne volonté (me demanda le Maître),

je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas pensé,

réfléchis et donne moi une réponse d'ici deux semaines en attendant tu devrais t'entraîner avec Luxus et ses camarades, sur ce les enfants, je vous laisse vous entraîner, j'ai du travail moi-aussi, à plus tard,

salut, le vieux,

au-revoir Maître (dire les trois autres),

d'accord, j'y réfléchirais, au-revoir,

C'est alors, qu'Evergreen me demanda :

dit-moi, comment tu vas faire, tu n'as rien apporté avec toi,

ho non, détrompe-toi, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut avec moi,

! … !

tu vois cette bille (je portais autour du coup une chaîne, avec un pendentif en forme de bille en or) contient tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est un sort que grand-mère m'a enseigné,

super, ça te permet de voyager léger, j'adore !

oui, à l'intérieur, j'ai des vêtement de rechange, mon nécessaire de toilette, du matériel de camping et des vivres,

tu es organisée (me félicita Freed).

Et ainsi que commença mon apprentissage au sein de ma guilde en compagnie de Lilyne, qui ne cessait de se prendre le bec avec Evergreen (sujet frivole laquelle est la plus belle fée et la plus intelligente, à notre grand damne à tous), Freed ( je n'aurais jamais cru rencontrer un homme aussi serviable et bien élevé, hormis sa rigidité il était facile à vivre) Bixlow (toujours aussi bizarre avec ses bébés, drôle et sympa) et Luxus (toujours impressionnant et l'air je je-m'en-foutiste sur tout, mais il veillait toujours au grains et il devenait même taquin parfois).


End file.
